User talk:General Quilix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Task Force 589 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General Quilix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Wilding (Talk) 00:50, April 3, 2010 :I will admit, although I was under the impression you wouldn't have a naccount, welcome. :D (also, it appears I can time travel.) Cpl. Wilding 01:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! Well, I think I can guess who you are. XD I'll try to make you an admin as soon as possible. (I forgot to tell you Wilding. I built a time machine. lol.) -- Alex Martin Rider 02:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Category: Category :D Fixed it. Now all we need to do is check the pages, remove the "Category: Category Characters" category and replace it with the updated catgeory. (How many times did I say Category? Like 6?) Cpl. Wilding 15:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Makarov Yeah,I noticed. No idea what went wrong, though. Must be a bug in Wikia or something. Cpl. Wilding 19:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Makarov is standing on his head! What are you kriffing talking about? -- Alex Martin Rider 19:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Do you like the new wiki background? Also have you seen this? Alvonian Weapons Systems -- Alex Martin Rider 22:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Actually, I think you ARE an admin on this site. You should edit your userpage. -- Alex Martin Rider 05:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean on this wiki? If so, four. You, Wilding, a guy named CallofDuty4 (he made the background), and me. As far as I know, that's all. -- Alex Martin Rider 00:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Force-A-Nature If you're wondering about it, I'm playing with replacing Ghost in one mission with Scout. Im not entirely sure on it, but if I don't fell like it or can't find a good mission to slap him in, I'll scrap it. Cpl. Wilding 16:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Clones! If you want me to, I could change the color of any clone troopers armor with photoshop. (Within reason) So if you pick a clone trooper picture, I can change it to your specifications. I just thought I'd offer. -- Alex Martin Rider 01:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Have any ideas? -- Alex Martin Rider 05:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Other op Yeah, we held it yesterday. (Sunday) I'm gonig ot wait until after Takedown/Hercules to create the article, but I have the transcript on my computer. ...Somewhere... Cpl. Wilding 19:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ultimatum Uh... durr... um... No hable ingles, senor. :v Cpl. Wilding 16:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I looked at some of the characters and the story missions. I noticed it is just like MW2. It has Nerf and Star Wars in it too. I like it. Captain Riley 20:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Zombies So my zombie transcripts are a go? And do I include Doc Kieth ect. in them or do I make a new series type thing? Sgt. Edwards 19:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll make a small group of civilian survivors with weapons who do everything they can to survive and when I get the thumbs up they meet with your guys and they hunt these Eh...Hm... down! That about right? Sgt. Edwards 21:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I've made a script and I'm gonna work on he characters now. Sgt. Edwards 21:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really think about that. To me there just using guns. If you want me to I'll edit it but I'm going to bed now! Sgt. Edwards 21:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words so I think I'll be sticking around then. But what if Alex gets really annoyed and blocks me or something? 11:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: A message Okay sounds good to me, also, do you like my new signature? -- Quite complicated actually. I could make you one if you'd like though. Just tell me how you want it to look. You could even have every word be a different color. -- 2 things Would you like a sig and what are the members of Echo? (And what kind of armor do they have? Oh wait, that's three. LOL) -- 1. Okay, what ever it is, I'm sure it'll involve Star Wars. XD 2. I'll be looking forward to see it. 3. Yes, phase one or phase two and then if they have any designs or colors on their armor. 4. Wow, I just noticed how we always write things in numbers. -- That reminds me I don't think I've gotten your opinions on Operatino Scorpion's Sting. Would you mind taking a small slice of time to reply to it or too busy at the moment? Cpl. Wilding 22:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Before I forget, when do you think you'll have time to talk? Cpl. Wilding 02:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Coms fail Yeah, go ahead. Cpl. Wilding 00:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Night Stalker I was hoping you can, because I do not want to mess up at all. I might make a page about his Solo Mission. If you would like to make him appear in a few missions, go ahead. You can change him however you want. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 01:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Makarov What are you talking about? I thought I got it fixed. -- The page looks perfectly fine to me. -- XD So are you an alien Jedi, an ARC trooper, or a Toa? Monitor7 22:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Kaitan? That's an alias I've used before. Monitor7 20:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Wolf Do you like this image for Wolf? It doesn't reveal very much of the face so most of it can be left up to the imagination, but then it gives him a very aggressive look which I think he needs. -- CoD4 and I We'll explain more when we meet for Scorpion's Sting. -- Question for you. Hey, do you guys have a youtube channel? i'd love to see you guys showing stuff. ^^ Lucario117 01:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC)